


Morning in the Burrow

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Family, Fluff, Gen, Morning, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: What happens at the Burrow every morning? Hermione's thoughts on Molly and her relationship with individuals. In the background, an outline of other figures. Post-war, delicate changes in the canon. The epilogue does not exist. /translation from Polish





	Morning in the Burrow

_After war, not epilogue compliant._

* * *

**Morning in the Burrow**

* * *

The steady tick of the clock woke her up. Tik-tok, tik-tok. She opened her eyes and, dynamically blinking her eyes, tried to chase away the rest of the sleep.

The sun was just rising, but it was an unquestionable signal that a new day had dawned.

She carefully put down the covers so as not to wake the redhead sleeping next to her and stood right by the window.

She yawned slowly and stretched her arms.

She never got a sleep in the Burrow. She couldn't really relax here, and thus sleep well. The atmosphere in the Burrow had always been tense, and it was Molly's main source of tension. It was here that she ruled with a firm hand, she was the queen in her little kingdom. Nobody opposed her because it made no sense in the long run. Molly always won.

And that could be hard for Hermione to accept. She also liked to win, and sometimes to dominate. She hated being said what she should do. Hermione was just a strong personality, just like Molly. And this caused a quiet conflict, because open war did not make sense. After all, she was her mother-in-law.

She dressed comfortably and went quietly into the kitchen. Molly's presence did not surprise her a bit. She always got up first, woke the whole house up. Now she was standing by the stove, making pancakes.

“Hello dear.” She turned to her. "Are you up? It's very early," she heard a note of concern in her voice.

"Good morning. Yes, actually ... I didn't feel like sleeping anymore." Hermione replied politely. She wasn't going to say that she never slept well in the Burrow, preferring to leave this information for herself.

"Pancake?" Mrs. Weasley offered her one of her fragrant, fluffy, perfect creations.

It was a difficult decision, Hermione did not like them, but on the other hand it was not appropriate to refuse.

"Please." She hesitated, but eventually the words passed through her throat. Seconds later, a plate, pancake, silverware, and maple syrup, jam, and powdered sugar flew over her.

The brown-eyed woman swallowed and forced a smile: "Thank you."

She cut the pancake into equal pieces and slowly began to eat.

At the same time, she heard steady steps on the stairs. Someone was coming down, and she suspected it was Percy. And she was right, in a few seconds the most serious redhead that had ever lived in a Burrow appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello mom, Hermione." He greeted distantly and took his seat at the table. Molly smiled and offered him pancakes. Percy politely declined, settling for the coffee and explaining that he was in a hurry to the Ministry. He also mentioned that Audrey would most likely join them today because she had just come back from an environmental research for the Ministry.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, glad the family would be together for Easter. Her head was already occupied with what she would have to clean up, prepare, decorate.

As soon as Percy left the kitchen, Hermione stopped torturing the pancake. She completely lost the desire for it, so she just poured herself a cup of tea and watched her surroundings. She wondered who would be in the kitchen now.

“Well, I have to wake Arthur up, because a moment more and he will be late for work.” Mrs. Weasley snorted unexpectedly and waved her wand at the ceiling. A light blue smudge rose from it, pierced through the wood and vanished. A few minutes later the stairs began to creak and you could hear from the threshold:

"Molly, you didn't have to be so brutally me ..." Arthur Weasley reproached the kitchen reproachfully to stop when he realized that Molly was not alone. "Hi Hermione." He smiled, slightly embarrassed, and Molly replied.

'' Exactly this is what I had to! This is a result of late night party in the company of your sons, you can't get out of bed on time. "

"Okay, okay.” Mr. Weasley said, glancing around the kitchen and brightening immediately as he noticed what was for breakfast. “Pancakes!” He exclaimed, and Molly shook her head, laughing under her breath.

"Like a child, normally as a child! You are worse than our grandchildren at expressing joy in pancakes. So old and so childish," she snapped, but obediently poured him a good amount of maple syrup lavishly on him.

“Delicious!” And he started eating while Molly looked at him fondly.

Hermione considered the two to be a compatible marriage. Despite the differences, they fit together, complementing each other perfectly. And above all, they loved each other very much. Anyway, Hermione's Burrow has always been saturated with love and mutual understanding. Every Weasley brought these values from home, maybe except Ron, who was not so subtle.

"What time did Charlie finally come back from Romania?”

“Around fhour o’chlock,” Mr. Weasley spoke with his mouth full, kissing and savouring the taste of the pancakes.

"Arthur!" Molly wanted to scold her husband, but he sent her a radiant smile and softened the situation. "So he probably won't get up before noon ..." She thought aloud and sighed. “What time do you finish work today? Will you be back a little faster?” She asked her husband hopefully.

"I'll try, but I can't promise. Ron is said to have some super-secret mission to complete, so it's possible he won't be back until night."

Hearing that, Molly snorted. "Just tell me that Harry will accompany him!"

Mr. Weasley's affirmative expression has already completely broke the woman. "What did they come up with - some secret missions just before Easter ..."

"Life, Dear. Where is Ron actually?" Arthur looked around the kitchen, but as expected his son was not there

"Actually, he must be still asleep." Mrs. Weasley replied indifferently, clearly offended.

Hermione felt that she was about to start laughing, the situation was comical. On the other hand, she understood Molly's pout - she knew that she liked to have everyone around her, especially during the holidays. She also would not like to be lonely at Easter, she liked to have her beloved redhead by her side.

"Hermione, haven't you seen Ron by any chance?" Arthur turned to her with a disarmingly maple-sweet smile.

She giggled like a little girl and shook her head, adding, "Why would I see him?"

Mr. Weasley scratched his head and nodded, "Well, actually true. He must have overslept after yesterday evening… that we awaited Charlie." He finished lopsidedly, trying to avoid his wife's heavy eyesight.

Just then, the very sleepy subject of their conversation entered the kitchen.

“ Speaking of the devil!” Arthur exclaimed, and would love to hug Ron for rescuing him from a very difficult situation.

"What devil? Hi Mom, Hermione," Ron yawned and sat down heavily at the table. Molly sent the pancakes straight to him, and he started eating.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” Mr. Weasley stood, finishing his coffee. "Hurry up, son, we have to rush to the Ministry. I'm going to get the papers, and you eat quickly."

"Dad, I'm not five anymore!" Ron scowled, but after a while he forgot about it. "Harry already teleported at night, because one of the Aurors sent an owl with some urgent matter."

‘’ Anything serious? - '' said Mrs. Weasley.

''I do not think so. We have a little Muggle fuss over the holidays coming, but otherwise normal. We do not foresee any black magic. He laughed at his own joke, which irritated Hermione a little.

"Black magic is not a point to joke about!" Molly backed her words, saying she was right. Ron shrugged and continued eating. He was used to Hermione's remarks and tactics, although it was much better to keep her silent.

''I know. Excuse me. '' He muttered after a while, because both Mom and Hermione were offended by his ignorance. He tried to change the subject. "Lavender is picking up the kids from her mom this morning and will be with them around noon."

Molly immediately cheered up on hearing about her grandchildren. And although she did not like daughter-in-law, grandchildren were all her heart.

'' I am very happy about this news. Especially since George spends Easter with Angelina's parents. So we won't all be together anyway. ''

Ron nodded and looked at his mother. Suddenly she became sad, and when she was sad, she immediately looked older. As the years passed, she still couldn't get over the loss of Fred, couldn't get over the fact that she had buried her son. It should be the other way around - her sons were to bury her.

Molly sighed softly, and Hermione knew exactly what Molly was feeling. Nobody can understand mother like the other mother. If something happened to her baby ...

She bit her lip as she shook off those unpleasant thoughts. Fortunately, the Magic World was quiet, and Voldemort had long since been defeated by their Trio.

"I'm going, Mom. Don't wait for me to have dinner!" Ron exclaimed and he was gone as he disappeared into the fireplace.

The clock struck seven in the morning. There was silence in the kitchen, but bare feet could be heard upstairs.

“Some little morning birds are up.” Molly smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

“It's about time these bigger birds get up too.” Hermione announced and got up from the table. But she didn't get far because she saw her husband standing in the doorway.

"The bird has been awakened by its chicks before. Very loud anyway."

"There you go, and I thought that after a night of frolics, no one would get you out of bed." She walked over to him and he bent down to kiss her.

"And here you are wrong, Hermione. No one has the power of a young witch literally carried by morning energy." He laughed deeply, sexy.

She loved that voice, that laugh. Mouth, eyes, nose ... And a scar on his cheek. She loved everything that was him.

Their road together was bumpy, difficult, but it was worth it. They were one whole, two pieces of the same puzzle. Together they created harmony, warmth. Only together they could form a family.

"Ah, surely a fiery Weasley temperament."

"Complemented by stubbornness of the Witch-Know-It-All."

Molly watched the verbal skirmishes between Bill and Hermione and smiled silently to herself. She had never expected there to be mornings like this in the Burrow again. Because before that, a lot had happened. Lots of painful and unpleasant things.

However today she was sure there would be more to come. Probably different, but still the same. Full of warmth, love ... and family. Because the family is the strength of every human being.


End file.
